List of assets owned by Disney
Here is a list of assets owned by The Walt Disney Company. The following are wholly owned and operated by Disney, unless otherwise indicated. The Walt Disney Studios *Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (distributes under the following labels: Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, Touchstone Home Entertainment, Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment, ABC Video, Buena Vista Home Entertainment) *Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (formerly Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Inc. and Buena Vista International) Motion pictures *Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group **Walt Disney Pictures **Touchstone Pictures **Disneynature **Hollywood Pictures **LucasFilm Ltd Animation *Walt Disney Animation Studios (formerly Walt Disney Feature Animation) **Disneytoon Studios *Pixar Animation Studios Disney Music Group *Walt Disney Records *Hollywood Records *Lyric Street Records *Disney Music Publishing (see Disney Music Group page for a list of publishers that are part of Disney Music Publishing) Disney Theatrical Group *Disney Theatrical Productions *Disney Live Family Entertainment *Music Theatre International **Disney on Ice - produced by Feld Entertainment **Disney Live - produced by Feld Entertainment *Disney Character Voices International Disney Studio Services Studio Production Services *Walt Disney Studios (Burbank) *Golden Oak Ranch *Prospect Studios *KABC7 Studio B Studio Post Production *Disney Digital Studio Services Media Networks Disney–ABC Television Group *Disney/ABC Television Group Digital Media *Walt Disney Television **Disney Television Animation *Disney-ABC Domestic Television - formerly Buena Vista Television *Disney-ABC International Television - formerly Buena Vista International Television *ABC Television Network *ABC News Equity Stakes *A+E Networks - (joint venture between Disney (50%) and Hearst Corporation (50%)) Maker Studios Inc. * Maker Studios * Blip.tv * Polaris * Maker.tv * Shop.Maker.tv * Maker Gen ABC Entertainment Group *ABC Entertainment *ABC Studios - formerly Touchstone Television & ABC Television Studios *ABC Digital *Times Square Studios (division) ABC Family *ABC Family *ABC Spark - with Corus Entertainment *ABC Family Digital ABC Owned Television Stations Group *WLS-7 Chicago, Illinois *KFSN-30 Fresno, California *KTRK-13 Houston, Texas *KABC-7 Los Angeles, California ** On The Red Carpet *WABC-7 New York City *WPVI-6 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *WTVD-11 Raleigh-Durham *KGO-7 San Francisco, California *Live Well Network *ABC National Television Sales **ABC Regional Sports and Entertainment Sales Disney Channels Worldwide *Disney Channel *Disney Cinemagic *Disney Junior *Disney XD *Hungama *Radio Disney Hyperion Books *ABC Daytime Press *ESPN Books *Hyperion eBooks *Hyperion Audiobooks *VOICE ESPN, Inc. (Disney 80%, Hearst Corporation 20%) http://corporate.disney.go.com/careers/who_espn.html *ESPN and HD *ESPN2 and HD *ESPN on ABC - formerly ABC Sports *ESPN Classic *ESPNews and HD *ESPN Deportes *ESPN Films *ESPNU *ESPN Now *ESPN Plus *ESPN Original Entertainment *ESPN Pay-Per-View *ESPN Regional Television *ESPN Internation **ESPN America **ESPN Star Sports (joint venture between Disney (50%) and News Corporation (50%)) **TSN (20%) *ESPN Radio *Mobile ESPN *ESPN3 *ESPN The Magazine *ESPN Books (an imprint of Disney's Hyperion Books) *ESPN Home Entertainment *ESPN Outdoors **BASS *ESPN Digital Center Disney Interactive Media Group Disney Online *Disneybaby.com *Babyzone.com *Babble.com *Disney Family (Family.com) *Spoonful.com *Take180 Digital Entertainment Studio *DigiSynd *Disney Mobile Web *ABC.com *ABCNews.com *ABC News Now *ESPN.com *ESPNcricinfo – actually a subsidiary of ESPN EMEA, which is in turn a part of ESPN International *ESPN Scrum – actually a subsidiary of ESPN EMEA, which is in turn a part of ESPN International *ESPNsoccernet *Go.com - formerly GO Network *FamilyFun.com *Wondertime.com *Club Penguin.com *TouchstonePictures.com *BVOnlineEntertainment.com *Muppets.com *HollywoodRecords.com *LyricStreetRecords.com *ABCFamily.com *Video.com *SOAPnet.com *Oscar.com *Hulu (27%) *Hundreds of other websites relating to Disney properties & businesses, just a few are listed above Disney Games *Club Penguin *Pixie Hollow *Playdom Disney Interactive Studios (DIS) - formerly Buena Vista Games *Avalanche Software *Black Rock Studios *Fall Line Studios *Junction Point Studios Disney Mobile *Disney Mobile Studios *Starwave Mobile *Living Mobile *Minds Eye Productions *Enorbus *mobile2win China *Wideload Games *Tapulous Disney Consumer Products *D23 *Disney Store *Disneystore.com *World of Disney Store *Disney Apparel, Accessories & Footwear *Disney Food, Health & Beauty *Disney Home & Infant *Disney Publishing Worldwide **Children's Books: ***Hyperion Books ****Jump At the Sun ****Volo Books ****Michael di Capua Books ***Disney Press ***Disney Editions ***Disney Libri ***Disney Educational Productions **Global Children's Magazines (hundreds of publications are included, listed below are just a few) ***W.I.T.C.H. ***Topolino ***Disney Princess Magazine ***Winnie the Pooh Magazine ***Fairies Magazine ***Mickey Mouse Magazine **CrossGen - restarted as an imprint by Marvel Comics **Disney English **The Baby Einstein Company **Disney Stationery **Disney Toys **Disney Electronics Parks & Resorts Walt Disney Parks and Resorts division owns and operates two resorts in the United States and another three internationally through various joint ventures and licensing agreements. *Adventures by Disney *Walt Disney Imagineering Disneyland Resort Anaheim, California, United States *Disneyland - 1955 *Disney California Adventure Park - 2001 *Downtown Disney (California) *Resorts: **Disneyland Hotel **Disney's Grand Californian Hotel **Disney's Paradise Pier Hotel Walt Disney World Lake Buena Vista, Florida, United States *Magic Kingdom - 1971 *Epcot - 1982 *Disney's Hollywood Studios - 1989 *Disney's Animal Kingdom - 1998 *Downtown Disney (Florida) **Pleasure Island **Downtown Disney Marketplace **Downtown Disney Westside *ESPN Wide World of Sports Complex *Water Parks: **River Country - 1976-2001 **Typhoon Lagoon - 1989 **Blizzard Beach - 1994 *Resorts: **Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge **Disney's Beach Club Resort **Disney's BoardWalk Inn **Disney's Contemporary Resort **Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and Spa **Disney's Polynesian Resort **Disney's Wilderness Lodge **Disney's Yacht Club Resort **Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort & Campground **Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort **Disney's Coronado Springs Resort **Disney's Port Orleans Resort, French Quarter **Disney's Port Orleans Resort, Riverside (formerly known as Disney's Dixie Landings Resort) **Disney's All-Star Movies Resort **Disney's All-Star Music Resort **Disney's All-Star Sports Resort **Disney's Pop Century Resort Tokyo Disney Resort Urayasu, Chiba, Japan, near Tokyo (owned and operated by The Oriental Land Company through a licensing agreement with Disney) *Tokyo Disneyland - 1983 *Tokyo DisneySea - 2001 *Ikspiari *Resorts: **Disney Ambassador Hotel **Tokyo DisneySea Hotel MiraCosta **Tokyo Disneyland Hotel Disneyland Paris Opened on 12 April 1992 as the Euro Disney Resort. Located in Marne-la-Vallée, France (Disney 51%, public shareholders 49%) *Euro Disney S.C.A. **Disneyland Park - 1992 (opened as Euro Disneyland) **Walt Disney Studios - 2002 **Disney Village - 1992 (Opened as Festival Disney) **Resorts: ***Disney's Davy Crockett Ranch ***Disneyland Hotel ***Disney's Hotel Cheyenne ***Disney's Hotel New York ***Disney's Hotel Santa Fe ***Disney's Newport Bay Club ***Disney's Sequoia Lodge Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Penny's Bay, Lantau Island, Hong Kong (Disney 48%, Hong Kong Government 52%) *Hong Kong International Theme Parks **Hong Kong Disneyland - 2005 **Inspiration Lake - 2005 **Resorts: ***Hong Kong Disneyland Hotel ***Disney's Hollywood Hotel Disney Cruise Line *Disney Magic - 1998 *Disney Wonder - 1999 *Castaway Cay - 1998 *Disney Dream- 2011 *Disney Fantasy- 2012 Disney Vacation Club *Disney's BoardWalk Villas, Walt Disney World Resort *Disney's Beach Club Villas, Walt Disney World Resort *Disney's Old Key West Resort, Walt Disney World Resort *Disney's Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa, Walt Disney World Resort *The Villas at Disney's Wilderness Lodge, Walt Disney World Resort *Bay Lake Tower at Disney's Contemporary Resort, Walt Disney World Resort *The Villas at Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge, Walt Disney World Resort *Disney's Vero Beach Resort, Vero Beach, Florida *Disney's Hilton Head Island Resort, Hilton Head Island, South Carolina *The Villas at Disney's Grand Californian Hotel & Spa, Disneyland Resort Marvel Entertainment *Marvel Characters, Inc. *Marvel Studios **Marvel Music ** Marvel Television division ***Marvel Animation ****MLG Productions 1 - MLG Productions 7 **Marvel Film Productions LLC (Delaware) **MVL Productions LLC: an indirect wholly owned film development subsidiary53 **MVL Film Finance LLC: holder of Marvel's Movie debt and theatrical film rights to the ten characters as collateral. **MVL Rights, LLC: subsidiary holding movie rights of all Marvel Characters with some on contract with MVL Film Finance **Iron Works Productions LLC: subsidiary holding debt to finance the Iron Man films. **Incredible Productions LLC (Delaware): subsidiary holding debt to finance the Incredible Hulk film **MVL Iron Works Productions Canada, Inc. (Province of Ontario) **MVL Incredible Productions Canada, Inc. (Province of Ontario) **Asgard Productions LLC (Delaware) **Green Guy Toons LLC (Delaware) **Squad Productions LLC (Delaware) **MVL Development LLC (Delaware) **Marvel Entertainment International Limited (United Kingdom) **Marvel Internet Productions LLC (Delaware) **Marvel Property, Inc. (Delaware) **MRV, Inc. (Delaware) **MVL International C.V. (The Netherlands) *Marvel Worldwide, Inc. **Marvel Comics **Icon Comics **MAX **Ultimate Comics **Marvel Press *Marvel Toys division **Marvel Toys Limited (Hong Kong) Other Assets *BVS Entertainment/Saban Entertainment library - some or all of the Power Rangers rights sold to Saban Brands, and later to Hasbro **DePatie-Freleng Enterprises / Marvel Productions, Ltd. library **SIP Animation library *El Capitan Theatre *The Muppets Studio (formerly Muppets Holding Company LLC) *Times Square Studios *It's a Laugh Productions *Silver Creek Pictures, Inc. *Catalyst Investments, LLC **POW! Entertainment - 10% of the outstanding shares of stock *Reedy Creek Energy Services International Business Ventures: * Miravista Films *Super RTL, Germany (joint venture between Disney 50% and RTL Group 50%) *RTL II, Germany (15.75 % stake) *UTV Software Communications (100 % stake since 2/2012) *NET TV, Spain (20 % stake) Dormant or Shuttered Disney businesses The following companies are subsidiaries of Disney that either are no longer active or have been absorbed into another part of the company. *Arena Football League - ESPN bought a minority share of the league in December 2006; the league ceased operations in July 2009. The AFL was revived in 2010, but is a separate legal entity from the original, with no Disney ownership. *Cal Publishing — Cal Publishing was a subsidiary created by Disney to acquire the assets of CrossGen. After the acquisition, both companies were folded into Disney Publishing Worldwide. Disney subsidiary Marvel Comics has since announced that it will revive CrossGen as an imprint. *Hollywood Basic — A sub-label of Hollywood Records that released rap music (including music by DJ Shadow and Organized Konfusion). The label was discontinued in the mid 1990s. *Miramax Zoe — A division of Miramax Films (when Disney used to own Miramax before they sold it to Filmyard Holdings, LLC) and Buena Vista International that was created to acquire and release French films in the U.S. The label has not been used since Amélie (2001). *ABC Films — A division of ABC, Inc. that distributed first-run and off-network TV programming to television stations and networks worldwide. Majority of the backlog is currently controlled by CBS Television Studios through Spelling Entertainment Group. * ABC Pictures Corp. / ABC Motion Pictures — A division of ABC, Inc. that produced and distributed a number of films theatrically. The division became inactive before the acquisition of Capital Cities/ABC by Disney, but its library was brought into Disney through the acquisition. In 2003, Buena Vista Home Entertainment licensed most of the ABC theatrical titles out to MGM for home entertainment distribution. That deal expired in 2008 and the distribution rights have transferred back to Disney. *ABC Circle Films / ABC Productions — A division of ABC, Inc. that produced both film and television series for ABC. Upon the acquisition by Disney, ABC Circle Films and its library were absorbed into ABC Studios (at the time, Touchstone Television). *ABC Kids / Replaced by Litton's Weekend Adventure *Club Disney - A creation of Disney Regional Entertainment, Club Disney had 5 locations built in the U.S. All 5 locations were closed in November 1999. *DIC Entertainment - Animation studio acquired in the Capital Cities/ABC purchase in 1996. Operated independently from other Disney subsidiaries due to it being a Limited Partnership. Was sold back to it's original owner in 2000. *Discovery Island - Part of the Walt Disney World, Discovery Island offered a look at wildlife from its opening in 1974 until its close in 1999. *Disney Auctions *Disney Magazine - A magazine publication that gave die-hard Disney fans an inside look at the company. This title was in publication from December 1965 until April 2005. A similar online magazine called the Disney Insider was said to take its place. *Disney Regional Entertainment - Ran Disney Quest and the ESPN Zone Restaurant/entertainment chains. The division was closed in June 2010. Two ESPN Zones remain operating, but now as local franchises. *ImageMovers Digital - Closed in 2011 after the abysmal opening of Mars Needs Moms. *Infoseek Corporation - Acquired by Disney in 1998 and merged into Disney's GO Network. The Infoseek name is no longer in use. *Jumbo Pictures — Acquired by Disney in 1996, Jumbo Pictures produced Doug, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, and PB&J Otter for Disney. The company was folded into Walt Disney Television Animation. *Propaganda Games - Shuttered in January 2011 after the development of Tron: Evolution was completed, and Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned was canceled. *Starwave - Starwave was merged with Infoseek and acquired by Disney in 1998 to form GO Network. Starwave no longer operates as a stand alone business. The label was recently resurrected to form Disney's Starwave Mobile which licenses content from third party companies for cell phone content. *SIP Animation - A French animation company who Disney purchased a minorty stake in 2002 after splitting from Saban Entertainment. Closed down in 2009. *Talk - A failed magazine publication venture between Miramax Films and Tina Brown launched in 1999 and shuttered in 2001. *Jetix Animation Concepts - Folded into Walt Disney Television Animation in 2009. Sources Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Lists